Taken Models List
Below is a list of models already taken by characters. The models are sorted by male and female and in alphabetical order by the first name of the model. This list can be used to make creating a character easier so you can know if the model you have in mind for you character is already in use. Feel free to add to this list when creating a character, and make sure to also check the list of reserved models on the home page of this wikia. Enjoy! Female *Abigail Breslin - Melissa Penna *Acacia Brinley - Lacey Lois *Alex Morgan - Jo Connors *Alexandra Daddario - Annabeth Chase *Alexandria Basso - Meredith Wolf *Alexis Bledel - Victoria Dean *Ali Isabella - Destiny Umbra *Ali Stroker - Tori Gentry *Alia Bhatt - Carla Knight *Allie DeBerry - Abigail Kurtice *Amanda Seyfried - Amelia Miser *Amandla Stenberg - Hazel Levesque *Amy Ruffle - Kali Jones *Andrea Russett - Camille Gorman *Anna Brisbin - Allie Norvelt *Anna Popplewell - Ana Sterling *Ariana Grande -Mickey Starr *Ashley Benson - Bella Rose *Ashley Greene - Ashley Evans *Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey - Nixie Dawson *Aubrey Peeples - Miranda Marino *Avril Lavigne - Alexis La Veda *Aylin Bayramoglu - Addison Garza *Bea Miller - Caroline Neilly *Bonnie Wright - Gabby Mendle *Bridgit Mendler - Avery Jameson *Brittany Byrnes - Scarlet Samson *Brittany Snow - Amy Woods *Brooke Hyland - Samantha Hart *Caitlin Blackwood - Rose Gallagher *Cassidy Jayne Tucker - Whitney Gertge *China Anne McClain - Charlotte Collins *Chloe Grace Moretz - Paris Callas *Chloe Lukasiak - Sara Wren *Ciara Bravo - Gabby Solace *Claire Engler - Gail Mack *Clémence Poésy - Fern Sharron *Dacey Gomez - Stevie Bracken *Dakota Fanning - Emily Smith *Danielle Campbell - Alaska Fanning *Danielle Chuchran - Morgan Everton *Debby Ryan - Melody Walsh *Dianna Agron - Pepper Block *Dodie Clark - Fleur Beauregard *Dove Cameron - Skylar Moon *Ellie Workman - Angelique Benson *Elsie Fisher - Amelia Furough *Emily Alyn Lind - Avia Roberts *Emma Grabinsky - Sherry Boley *Emma Roberts - Emma Lore *Emma Watson - Jade Harris *Erin Moriarty - Penny Mitchells *Francesca Capaldi - Chloe Wolf *Georgie Henley - Silver Misty Sterling *Ginny Gardner - Estelle Avril *Grace Phipps - Ilene Germani *Holland Roden - Lydia Foster *India Eisley - Alizia Lang *Indiana Evans - India Zaccarin *Isabella Palmieri - Aurora Lane *Isabelle Fuhrman - Clover Diani *Isabelle Fuhrman - Èponine Gepheart *Ivy Latimer - Alex Berry *Jacqueline Emerson - Poppy Day *Jade and Nikita Ramsey - Parker Reese and Primrose Reese *Jade Thirlwall - Felicity Manning *Jennette McCurdy - Demi Sanders *Johnny Sequoyah - Riley Jones *JoJo - Ryan Slate *Jordan-Claire Green - Rachel Geschak *Jordyn Jones - Isabella Evans *Kalia Prescott - Melody Rew *Karly Shorr - Brooklyn Tucker *Kat Graham - Magie Sands *Kate Hansen - Bailey Long *Katie Leung - Melina Hawke *Kaya Scodelario - Alessandra DiCaprio *Kelli Berglund - Bailey Sparks *Kelsey Chow - Brenna Zimmerman *Kelsey Edwards - Meagan Queene *Kendall Jenner - Cori Krug *Laura Marano - Christina Sugg *Lea Michele - Elsa Dennings *Leda Muir - Quinn Foster *Leven Rambin - Clarisse La Rue *Lily Cole - Katie Ruema *Lily Collins - Aria Tallyn *Lindsey Stirling - Ana Tyler *Lizzie (LDShadowLady) - Jessica Johnson *Lucy Fry - Claire Boyce *Lyubov Anisimova - Andromeda Papas *Maia Mitchell - Teddy Baker *Mallory Everton - Jordyn Pallas *Melanie Bernier - Alison Simmions *Melanie Stone - Sienna Ginkgo *Mollee Gray - Addison Hollins *Naomi Scott - Mari Delhi *Natalie Madsen - Cheyenne Madsen *Naya Rivera - Margo Eagleston *Nicola Peltz - Skyler Reyes *Nicole Gale Anderson - Miette Beaumont *Nina Dobrev - Caroline Weasely *Olivia Cooke - Lynne Lockwood *Olivia Holt - Chloë Bradley *Paige Hyland - Cammie Hart *Peytie Slater - Layne Allerton *Peyton List - Lauren Ellwood *Phoebe Tonkin - Theodora Greene *Piper Curda - Tessa Bates *Raffey Cassidy- Alex Harris *Rebecca Black - Savannah Webber *Rowan Blanchard - Delilah Matvey *Ruby Jones - Kylie Edgerton *Sammi Hanratty - Brittney Wilde *Saoirse Ronan - Amanda Viviana *Sara Paxton - Rayne Opis *Sarah Hyland - Piper McLean *Sasha Pieterse - Mariah Dooley *Savannah Jayde - Mia Valenski *Selena Gomez - Olivia Pommet *Shailene Woodley - Thaylene Markus *Shanna Henderson - Leola Lapis *Shelley Hennig - Gemma Tate *Sierra McCormick - Nikki Crest *Stefanie Scott - Catherine Elizabeth Adams *Sydney Sierota - Brooke Mendel *Taylar Hender - Summer Burke *Taylor Ann Thompson - Aimee Stossel *Taylor Swift - Lexi Fields *Tiffany Alvord - Vanessa Granista *Vanessa Marano - Kit Sugg *Victoria Justice - Haley Georgelis *Whitney Call - Kendall Solitta *Zendaya Coleman - Delaney Harper *Zoe Kimball - Penelope Evonne *Zoella Sugg - Madeline Carlton Male *Alexander Ludwig - Alexander DiMatreo *Andrew Garfield - Steven Dow *Ashton Irwin - Toby Anderson *Austin Butler - Nathan Wright *Billy Unger - Chris Sparks *Blake Jenner - Jack Morgan *Blake Michael - Lee Jefferson *Calum Worthy - Eugene Howard *Cameron Adams - Coby Edwards *Chai Romruen - Danny Weeks *Chris Galya - Mason Cambridge *Cole Sprouse - Connor Stoll *Colin O’Donoghue - Jones Thatch *Darren Criss - Tyler Chris *David Archuleta - Grayson Ryder *David Lambert - Brandon Webster *Dean Geyer - Desmond Summers *Drew Roy - Henry Paravano *Dylan Everett - Shaun Martin *Dylan O’Brien - Thomas Myers *Dylan Sprouse - Travis Stoll *Finn Harries - Max Harrison *Gattlin Griffith - John Boley *Garrett Clayton - Joseph Trinket *Greyson Chance - Neil Crushank *Harry Styles - Leo Valdez *Hector Duran - Johnny Diaz *Hunter Hayes - Matt Summers *Jack Harries - Logan Harrison *Jacob Hopkins - Cody Jones *Jai Brooks - Benjamin King *Jake T. Austin - Brandon Newmen *James Perry - Malone Telchi *Jason Gray - Porter Macenor *Jensen Ackles - Dean Hill *Joe Sugg - Gregory Whiteman *Joel Beans- Michael Harvey *Joey Graceffa - Rory Eckhart *Josh Hutcherson - Ryan Bell *Kevin McHale - Arthur Northey *Landon Liboiron - Jack Keller *Leo Howard - Jake Barnikle *Logan Lerman - Percy Jackson *Louis Tomlinson - Roland Fredrick James Parks V *Luke Benward - Liam Blanchard *Luke Brooks - Charlie King *Luke Hemmings - Jack Turner *Matt Meese - Brian Cobalt *Matthew Lewis - Ashton Bently *Nathan Kress - Kyle Packer *Niall Horan - Chance Edy *Noah Schnacky - Devon Marino *Robert Somerhalder - Lee Rixa *Ross Lynch - Scorpion Callas *Shane Cambria - Alex McAndrew *Shane Harper - Shane Mcormack *Shawn Mendes - Evan Conlin *Skandar Keynes - Nico di Angelo *Spencer Boldman - A.J. Sparks *Stacey Harkey - John Ellis *Stephen Meek - Dakota Harrier